


The Odd Couple: Roomates

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just total silliness!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Peter and Gabriel find themselves rooming together.





	The Odd Couple: Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> This is all capn_mactastic's fault! He just had to mention The Odd Couple! If it goes over well, there may be more chapters. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: The Odd Couple: Roomates  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Peter/Gabriel, implied Mylar and Plaude  
Summary: Peter and Gabriel find themselves rooming together.  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Warnings: Just total silliness!  
Notes: This is all capn_mactastic's fault! He just had to mention The Odd Couple! If it goes over well, there may be more chapters. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Gabriel looked up at the knock at his door.

**Who the hell can that be?** He thought as he carefully replaced the clock face he had been working on. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Gabe, can I ask a favor?" Peter stood there, with two suitcases at his feet, grinning like an idiot.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm afraid to even ask."

"My apartment's being fumigated. Can I stay here for a while?" Peter turned up the charm.

Gabriel gave him a dirty look. "Why can't you stay at your brother's? Or with Claude?"

"Claude doesn't really have a 'place' and Nathan said, after last time, if I ever stayed with them again, he'd kill me." Peter gave Gabriel a lop-sided grin.

Rolling his eyes, he moved out of the doorway. "You can stay here for a while. I have a lot of work to do though."

"Thanks man! I appreciate it." Peter grabbed his bags and entered the apartment. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"The spare room is down the hall and to the left. Just put them anywhere. Have you eaten? I was just going to make dinner."

"No, I haven't. That sounds great, what were you going to have?" Peter said as he came back into the room.

"Just some leftover lasagna, want some?"

"Great." Peter grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. Gabriel gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

Gabriel took a plate out, carefully put some lasagna on it and covered it with a napkin before putting it in the microwave. When it dinged, he took it out, picked up the sponge by the sink and wiped the inside of the microwave out. He sat down at the table, putting a napkin on his lap.

Peter grabbed a piece of lasagna out of the pan with his hands, putting it in the bowl, threw the bowl into the microwave, and punched the buttons. When his was done, he grabbed a fork, standing by the counter and stuffed his face. Gabriel gave him a disgusted look.

"Wha?" Peter asked around a mouthful of food. Gabriel just shook his head. Shrugging his shoulders, Peter continued eating. When he was done, he tossed his dirty dishes into the sink.

Gabriel finished his dinner and went to wash the dishes. Peter gave him a funny look, but then turned away and went into the living room to watch TV.

"So," Gabriel started as he came into the living room "How long do you think you'll need to stay here?"

"Not sure. The Super said it may take a few weeks to fumigate the whole building. Seems like there's problem with cockroaches and they're having trouble figuring out where they're coming from." Peter said without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hmmm, that's too bad. Well, you can stay here as long as you like. But there are a few rules." Gabriel sat down next to Peter on the sofa.

"Like what?"

"Don't leave dirty dishes lying around. Don't leave dirty clothes lying around. No overnight guests, unless you inform the other person living here before hand. Chip in on supplies and such. If you cook, put leftovers away right away. Generally clean up after yourself. Make sure to use the cleaning products in the cabinets. Don't touch my stuff. The usual."

Peter laughed. Then he saw Gabriel's face. Stopping, he looked at him.

"You're serious? Sorry, I thought you were joking. Okay, I can follow the rules." Somehow, Gabriel didn't believe that. They watched TV for a few hours; Gabriel could feel his eyes getting heavy.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Gabe."

In the morning, Gabriel got up and went into the bathroom. It looked like a tornado had hit. Wet towels were strewn all over the floor, the bathmat was soaked, soap on the rack dribbled down the wall. The mirror was fogged up and there was toothpaste and shaving cream in the sink. Gabriel looked on in horror.

"Peter!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Peter padded up behind him.

"What-what happened?"

"Oh, sorry. Guess I hadn't gotten around to cleaning that up yet. I'll get too it in a minute. I'm making breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Gabriel turned slowly around, staring at Peter.

"Yea, you know. The food you eat when you get up in the morning? I'm making pancakes, want some?"

Gabriel could only nod, his voice gone from the shock.

"Cool. They'll be done in a few minutes." Peter walked back out to the kitchen.

Gabriel followed, afraid to even look in his kitchen. It was worse than the bathroom.

The sink was full of dirty dishes. Batter was splattered on every conceivable counter space. The fridge door was left open. Milk dribbled down a counter onto the floor. Egg shells lay on the floor, surrounding the garbage can.

Gabriel took a few shaky steps towards the stove, watching the pancakes on the pan starting to burn. Giving a whimper, he turned to Peter.

"You-you…My kitchen!"

"Huh? Oh, I'll clean it up, promise."

"But-but…" Gabriel couldn't finish the sentence. He felt something wet drip onto his face. Looking up, he saw a pancake stuck to the ceiling.

"Peter?" He pointed, his voice a tight little whisper.

"Oh, that. Sorry, I'll get that too. I guess I got a little carried away flipping the pancakes." Peter grinned at him.

Trying to breath, Gabriel turned on his heel and went back into his bedroom.

"Gabe? Gabe! Its okay Gabe, I'll clean up. Promise!" Gabriel just ignored him.

**Find your happy place. Find your happy place.** Gabriel could feel a panic attack coming on. **He's only going to be here a few weeks. I can do this!** Feeling a little calmer, he went out to the living room.

"I'm sorry Gabe. I'll be a little more careful." Peter said; his face red with embarrassment.

"It's okay Peter, I know you will be." Gabriel stared at the TV.

"I've got your pancakes if you're hungry." Peter placed the plate on the coffee table in front of Gabriel. Gabriel winced, picking up the plate and putting a coaster underneath it.

"Thank you, Peter." Gabriel started eating. **Hmm, they're not too bad. Maybe, if I can get him to be a little less destructive, I can have him make these again.**

Gabriel could hear banging going on in the kitchen, but he didn't have the heart to go and look. God only knew what Peter was doing in there this time. When he was done eating, Gabriel went to put his dishes in the sink.

The kitchen was cleaner. It still looked like a hurricane had hit it, but he could tell that Peter had at least tried to clean up. Sighing, Gabriel got out the water bucket and the bleach. He had just started scrubbing when Peter came back in.

"I cleaned that Gabe!"

"I know you did Peter and I thank you. I just wanted to give it a little bit more of a scrub."

"I said I was sorry. And I did clean it." Peter pouted at him. Looking up, Gabriel could see the hurt in Peter's eyes.

Gabriel stopped. **I'm insulting him. He did honestly try. Fine, I'll clean it later.**

"You're right Peter, you did clean it. I'll just have to learn to let someone else clean once in a while." He grinned, trying to take the sting out of his actions. Peter grinned back.

"Great! What do you want to do now?"

"I've got some work to do. I was going to do it here, but I can go down to the shop if you'd rather have some time too yourself."

"Naw, I don't mind. Actually, I think I might go and do some grocery shopping. Seems like there isn't much left in the fridge and I should chip in some while I'm here."

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you need a list?"

"Naw, I think I can handle it. I'll be back in a little while. See ya." Peter grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

Giving a sigh of relief, Gabriel picked up his sponge again and continued to clean the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, he felt like he had gotten all the pancake batter off the counters along with all the spilt milk. He had even managed to scrape the stuck pancake off the ceiling. The egg shells had been picked up and the floor had been scrubbed. Peter hadn't returned yet, so Gabriel turned his attention to the bathroom.

Peter had tried cleaning up in there too, but hadn't gotten everything. Luckily it didn't take Gabriel long to clean it. He had just sat down at his desk with a nice cup of tea to work on the clock sitting there, when Peter came bouncing into the apartment.

"Wow, doesn't look like you got much done. That must be harder work than I thought. Well, I got food. Hope you like pizza and stuff. I'll put it away." Gabriel could hear banging in the kitchen as Peter put the groceries away.

Gabriel tried to ignore the banging going on in the kitchen and concentrate on the clock, but it was no use. Peter was just being too loud. Sighing, Gabriel set his equipment back down and went into the kitchen.

Peter was just putting the last of the groceries away as Gabriel came in. Curious, Gabriel looked to see what Peter had bought. There seemed to be a lot of junk food stuff. Gabriel just shook his head; at least he could make some meals with what he still had.

"I'm going to make dinner tonight if you don't mind." Peter smiled at Gabriel. Gabriel winced, thinking of all the hard work he had put into getting his kitchen clean after breakfast.

"That's okay Peter, I already had dinner planned. How about you cook tomorrow night instead?" Gabriel crossed his fingers.

"Sure, no problem. I've got some errands to do; I'll see you about 5:30 then? Bye" Peter bounded out the door.

Gabriel felt the muscles in his back relax. **At least I can get some work done now.** He turned back towards his desk.

The next few weeks just flew by. Peter tried to keep the apartment clean; Gabriel tried to keep his temper in check whenever Peter made a mess. Peter made breakfast (and did a good job of not sticking anymore pancakes to the ceiling) and Gabriel made dinner and did the grocery shopping.

Things didn't always go well though. Like the time that Peter forgot to take the overflowing garbage out (for two days!) and the time that Gabriel threw Peter's collection of postcards out. Peter cleaned up after himself and offered to do the laundry (Never again! Gabriel did not appreciate pink shirts although Mohinder had stated a liking to him wearing them) and Gabriel kept finding himself going behind Peter with a sponge and bleach water, but for the most part the two got along. Gabriel did have to have a talk with Peter about Claude though, the man was just nasty. Peter promised he'd take care of it and after that Claude wasn't quite the jerk anymore.

Then the day arrived, the day Peter was to move back into his apartment. Gabriel closed his eyes and gave a small prayer of thanks that things could get back to normal. Peter packed his suitcases and left that morning.

But as the day wore on, Gabriel noticed a problem. The apartment was so quiet now with Peter gone. He hadn't realized just how much life Peter had brought into his home. They actually had had lots of fun, watching TV and ridiculing certain hosts of shows (Ryan Seacrest really _was_ an idiot) and playing cards with Peter, Claude, Mohinder and Matt had been pretty fun. And the few nights that Claude or Mohinder (or both) had stayed overnight had gone well; at least there had been no fighting. Gabriel smiled wistfully.

He almost wished Peter would come back.

Sighing, he picked up the clock he had been working on. **Finally, I've finished it. Now, to give Mrs. Simmons a call and let her kn…**

There was a knock on his door. He looked up, startled, and went to answer it.

"Hey Gabe! Guess what?!" Peter stood in the doorway, grinning.

Gabriel closed his eyes, bowing his head.


End file.
